Nikitah Kuroki
Nikita is a female husky who is the main character in the dark Möbius timeline she is the daughter of Satchiko Kuroki and Kenichi and the twin sister/other half of [[Azumi kuroki ( Dark Mobius) |Azumi]] who is temporary responsible of Created her and making her the way she is now. Appearance Nikita appearances is almost the same as azumi which is light brown which however her clothes are very similar to a street Japanese style which however her hair is very much Her evil clone but a little different she wears sneakers with white black and yellow mixed together and with ripped up black jeans. Background Nikita was born on Moebius with her mom Satchiko and her father Kenichi and begin to have a wonderful Nicki that however it was treated as a princes she begins to become the main target of the other kids that bully Nikita and apparently hidden from her family not telling them about what was going on as one night as experiment 52 who had escape from Laboratory who was in a weak currently state to survive assearching to find a host as she managed to hide in nikita home from her Creator who was searching to found her however she begins to pray that someone will take her place and punish those who had did her wrong as Azumi waited for the right moment for her call. History Meeting azumi Nikita becomes more and more depressed and Bully by other people as she remains to become the main target she was beaten to death by other people calling her week and useless she came home crying in her room asking to make this all go away as experiment 52 begins to feel more pity for her who was remained hitting however Nikita accidentally cut herself Kenichi wanted to know what was wrong with his daughter as she accidentally say was an accident however not realizing the blood drip from the counter as experiment 52 begins to touch it and begins to feel it. as she went back in her room she prayed 4 answers however azumi begins to talk to her asking for her help Nikita want to know who answer her prayers experiment 52 her everything that she was tired of being bully however she offered her help and promise her that no one will hurt her ever again not one to take this last chances the two of them begin to merge as one however Nikita wanted to ask her does she has a name experiment 52 question that she did not have a name since no one did not give her a name since she was created however Nikita decided to name herself azumi in the process. Possession as the next day on her way to school she begins to worry that it will be the same thing assuming azumi will help however her enemies Carly and Sam in the few other classmates that did not like Nikita Begins teasing her as she tells Carly to leave her alone Carly however refuses to leave her Nemesis alone and begins to punch her in the face by calling her pathetic as Nikita becomes angry and had enough of being the target nikita becomes possessed by her split personality azumi who had taken over her host body for Payback. as lunch went by Carly begins to go to the bathroom as azumi begins to follow her Carly becomes scared that someone is following her every move however azumi want to make sure she remember this day ask the two girls went to the bathroom she waited for the right moment until Carly let her guard down however everything seems to have stopped until Azumi begins to stab her in the leg and brutally beating her hacked to death with a baseball bat while almost kill her half to death and left her there unconscious however the teacher assuming wanted to know what happened to Carly as the teacher begins to look in the bathroom and discover a beaten half to death Carly and call the ambulance. after Carly was taken to the hospital Nikita's teacher wanted to know what happened to Carly and want to ask each student if they have something to do with Carly being beaten half to death the teacher begins to call Nikita to go to the principal's office for expection the principal ask Nikita if she know anything about what happened to Carly Nikita have lied and said she did not want to talk about it doesn't know anything about Carly being beaten to death the principal wanted to know if she was okay Nikita said she was fine however the teacher ask her more questions which immediately provoke Nikita causing her azumi Persona to rise again which immediately scared the principal asked Nikki to politely ask her in Anger if she can go home. as her father picks her up and went home Nikki runs to her room not telling her family what truly happened Nikita wanted to ask Azumi if she had anything to do with Carly being beaten to death Azumi tells her that Carly had truly deserved it Nikita wanted to ask her Persona why she tells her that she had enough of her teasing her and bullying Nikita's innocence she tells said that she did not deserve the kind of beaten that she was expecting Azumi tells her don't she want revenge on those who did her wrong Nikita hesitated but decided they deserve a lesson. personality Nitika is very kind and gentle person that cares about and never hurt anybody however she was bully insulting and almost committed suicide and sometimes feel very aggravated and frustration which results of creating another personality and person for herself Name Azumi to help her stand up for herself whenever she becomes aggravated or showing negative emotions which however put all those negative emotions directly towards her and azumi which results of becoming as one and merging. unfortunately the bully became worse and worser which results of her evil negative self to become insane and snapping at people which results of biting at them as the more she uses her Azumi Persona the more insane they both got. But after watching her mother Who was killed right in front of her causing her to finally Kill The Intruders eventually she gave it to her dark side as To turn into Azumi as 10 years of becoming an inactive while Nikita was in deep slumber while as Azumi she begins to torture and hurt innocent people and however don't take no responsibility but after separating her from her other half she regrets every day for what she's done.